


Dixon Dallas

by 217



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Negan (Walking Dead) is an automatic warning, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Negan is a porn star, Negan is an adult film star, Negan's filthy mouth, Oral Sex, POV Negan (Walking Dead), Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Some Plot, Vaginal Sex, comic negan - Freeform, this is only smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/217/pseuds/217
Summary: After two years, Negan finds himself in the ultimate fantasy. Too bad it's poorly written smut. Rated M! Negan x OC





	Dixon Dallas

**A/N I really wanted to write some Negan smut so I came up with this AU idea that Negan is an adult film star. The smut is pretty explicit, so you've been warned. This is smut with a plot and there's a part in it that's slightly uncomfortable, but you'll be proud of Negan standing his ground. Told from his POV.**

* * *

"They let you know who you'll be working with?"

I tell my Agent the same thing every shoot.  **I**.  **Don't**.  **Care**. Pussy is pussy. I just want to blow my load, grab something edible, and then pass the fuck out. The glamorous life of an adult film star. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Poor me. Poor me having to get my dick sucked by barely legal pussy, but this lifestyle is anything but the ultimate fantasy.

Try having to keep a hard-on for well over an hour with twelve dudes standing around you, and one barking out orders on how to fuck this girl like I never fucked a day in my life.

_Turn her ass this way._

_Open her up for the camera._

_We're waiting on the pussy light before we start this scene._

Yes, it's actually called that and the lights make it hot as fuck. If it's in a bed, I'm thinking about all the other dudes that have blown their load on these sheets that I hope to Christ someone had the decency to wash.

Off camera, before we begin shooting, most of these girls are disgusted that I'm fucking them and are extremely awkward around me. They should be though. I'm old enough to be their dad. There's the occasional girl that wants to fuck me because of the name I've made for myself in this industry, but most of the time it's just vacant eyes staring up at me wondering why this old dude is sweating on them.

Sure, this job is better than working some fucking desk, but even though you are surrounded by people it is the loneliest thing I have ever done. "Well? You gonna tell me who I'm fucking or what?"

"Dixon Dallas."

Nicknamed double Ds despite the fact she barely has an A cup. That small frame couldn't support double Ds anyhow. Tits aside, it's Dixon fucking Dallas. I have wanted to put my dick on Dallas since the first time I saw her which happened to be her very first film two years ago. Some fetish porn where the guy fucks her feet in these stockings. Her moan alone gets my cock so fucking hard. Goddamn! She is the entire reason I got into porn with the hopes of fucking her. For the last year, I have asked my Agent to arrange something, but it's never worked out. "This a joke? Dixon Dallas?"

"I don't do joking. I know how much you wanna fuck this broad but remember she doesn't do anal. Sign these papers, then she's upstairs."

I choke on my soda. "Now? Here?" I don't even look at what I'm signing before tripping over my chair, my feet, and once more when I get out of the door. Shit fuck, pull it together. I jerk off in the bathroom so I don't blow my load as soon as I see that bald tight little pussy. Oh, Christ, and what a sight it fucking is. It's fucking perfection. I could die between those legs.

Once upstairs, I find her staring out the window. One hand pushed up against the glass as her finger traces a rain streak. She senses me behind her before I can speak and her eyes light up. With a flirtatious giggle, she tucks some of her red hair behind her ear. "You're a lot bigger in real life."

Our size difference is the first thing I pick up on as well. That's because I'm a big motherfucker in general, clearing just over six foot seven, and I knew that Dixon was a tiny girl but she's actually two feet shorter than I am. Which means I am going to be able to fuck this girl any way I want.

"Is that a Neil Young shirt?"

I just nod at her question because I can't think of something to say and wait for her to bury her nose in her phone like all the other girls do around me, but she gives me another look over. "Aren't you a little young to know who that is? I mean, fuck, this shirt is older than you are. What's your favorite song? Let me guess. Old man. Just like everyone fucking else." I don't mean to come across as such a condescending dick. That's just me. This is why it's better if I just shut my trap. Fuck, here this girl is actually being nice to me and not that fake  _we have to work together so how are you_  nice bullshit.

"You fill it out well." She fidgets some before turning her attention back out the window.

This shirt has always got me a lot of compliments. I think because it shows off my physique. That and the red and black flannel look seem to be coming back into style. Damn, I'm old. I press my hand against the window trim, leaning in towards her a bit. "Why don't you give those cuticles a break? They're practically bleeding."

Her cheeks flush briefly before she takes a small step away to the side. "I'm a little nervous."

"Don't be. It's only twelve guys watching you take a dick." When she starts to giggle, fucking fuck me. With that mouth wide open, all I can think about is how my dick's about to go in it.

"I meant nervous because I've been wanting to do a scene with you for a while and they just kind of sprung this on me last minute. Otherwise, I would have spent a lot more time on my makeup."

"I'd fuck you with no makeup on." Real fucking smooth, Negan. Why don't you also ask if she's an angel because she fell from heaven bullshit line while you're at it, too?

"I know that you're pretty well known for anal, but I don't do that."

"It's not too bad."

"Really? How many times has someone stuck a cock up your ass? I'm going to say zero since I've only seen you do straight porn."

"Christ, woman," I laugh. "Wait, you watch my scenes?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you're kind of dense. Why else would I be nervous about doing a scene with you unless I knew who you were? So, either you're dense or you're just not listening to me."

"I am listening to you, and I'm not dense. You're pretty much at the top of this industry and I'm trying not to fuck anything up by acting like every other fuck with a hard-on for you."

"Who knew you were such a romantic."

I bellow out a laugh. "I've already thought of every possible way to stick my dick in or on you. I promise you, I'm anything but a romantic."

We're interrupted with the script. "Look it over. Be ready to shoot shortly."

I snatch it from her, cocking my eyebrow. "If you could have any scene, what would it be?"

"A mechanic scene. One where you're all greasy. Rough hands. And I don't have any money to pay you so you fuck me on your workbench."

"Fuck. I think I'm blushing. Good fucking answer."

"You?"

"Anal."

"It's not going to happen."

"You say that, but I bet in the heat of the moment you'll be begging me to fuck you any way you can get it." Drum roll…

The smallest whine escapes Dixon, and not in a way that gets my dick hard.

I flip through the pages like what I'm seeing is a fucking joke. My eye twitches and my knuckles whiten. "No goddamn way! Alex," I demand. I'm fucking furious, and chunk this shit at his feet. "Are you out of your fucking mind?! What's the one thing I said I wouldn't do?"

"You mean the list of things you won't agree to? You're not fucking her with another guy which was the original plan but I got you out of that. Rough her up a little bit, get your five hundred bucks, and be on your way."

"You can fire me, but I ain't going to rape some eighty-pound girl."

"Look, I got you Dixon Dallas like you wanted. There's a lot of money invested in this shoot already. You'll do it. Then if you want out, what-fucking-ever, you dumb son of a bitch. Passing up the opportunity of a lifetime because of fucking morals?"

They don't waste any time and already have this poor girl tied to the bed.

"Are you okay?"

"No," I tell Dixon.

"It will be alright. I know it's pretend." She smiles up at me.

I couldn't ask for a better partner, but that don't make it fucking right.

There are so many times within the first two minutes that I just want to say fuck this. But then I think about how if I don't do it, they'll just get someone else like the cameraman to step in. At least Dixon is comfortable with me. Though the look on her face says otherwise, and it's only about to get worse. "You fucking… whore." I touch the side of her tit, then proceed to be yelled at because they have to re-shoot this scene from how fucking uncomfortable I am.

"You're slapping her tit, not giving her some gentle massage."

As I pull my arm back to slap her, the frightened look on her face is anything but acting. Not only that, but I can't get hard.

"Dixon, suck his cock or something."

I untie her hands and get up from the bed. "I need a minute." I'm shouted after as I leave the room.

People can like whatever the fuck they want, but I draw the fucking line at this shit. This goes beyond a fantasy of roughing some girl up. The things I read in that script we're fucked up. Like how these sick fucks want her to cry while I fuck her, but I can't help but feel like those tears would be real and I won't contribute to that. Even if she was the biggest bitch in this industry, no one deserves to be treated like that. When I return, I let my Agent know where I stand.

He brushes it off and tells everyone to take a break.

Dixon is sitting on the bed as she tries to hide her face from me.

Reaching out, I drag my finger under her eyes where her makeup has run from crying from that fucked up fuckery. I cover her naked flesh with my flannel shirt before having a seat and untying her feet. "Did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine."

The rope has irritated her skin, so I lightly rub some of the petroleum jelly on the nightstand over the red mark. "I'm sorry, Dixon." After I let go of her foot, I just stare at the floor.

"Are you alright?" When she touches my back, I flinch.

I don't fucking deserve to be asked that. "Why did you get into porn?" I'm sure it's money. It's always money. Why fucking else would anyone fuck on camera?

"My mother has cancer. Every day we're getting some new bill in the mail. I read this ad online one day.  _18-year-old girls needed_  or something like that. When I found out how much you could make just for some forced blowjob scene, I did it. Cried the entire way home after. But then I realized that I could support us. She was too sick to work from the chemo. Money made a lot of those concerns go away."

"And she's alright with you doing this stuff?"

"She doesn't know. I bought one of those fake lotto tickets from the store so she thinks we're loaded," she laughs. There's a sadness in her laugh because she knows she's trapped. "What about you?"

"Because of how much I wanted to fuck you after that stocking porn you did. 'Thighs, bi's, and knee highs.' Goddamn, I must have blown my fucking load within the first eight seconds. So here I am, two years later, finally getting to fuck you and I can't even get it up."

"The forced scenes are difficult to shoot, but we'll make a lot."

"I don't care about the money. Fuck, if I had known this is what it was, I never would have agreed to this shit. Your poor face. I could see it in your eyes when I grabbed your throat. You can't disassociate yourself from this, either. Shit, I figured the worst case scenario maybe it'd be that fucking daddy step-daughter porn or something like that because of our size and age difference."

"How old are you?"

"Forty-three. Fucking twenty-three years older than you, but truthfully, I think you're the oldest girl I've been with yet."

"Did you really get into this business because of me?"

"Yeah... I did."

"Food's downstairs," someone interrupts us.

Her blue eyes don't leave mine.

I'm starting to feel like maybe I shouldn't have said anything about my twisted obsession with her. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to come across like some fucking pervert. I'm sure you get enough of that. I guess what I'm trying to say is that in the back of my mind I always played it out like it was more endearing than creepy."

She takes my hand. "What's your name?"

"William Shatinher. Get it? Since I'm the anal king."

"Oh, it's very clever, but I'm asking about your real name."

"Why?" The look she fucking gives me right now, Christ. Like she wants to know what to scream out or some shit. "Negan."

She looks at me like I'm bullshitting her again but is assured when I show her my driver's license. "I Googled you but couldn't find anything. You don't have any social media, either."

"You Googled me?" I'm a little taken back but flattered.

"I always do so I can get a sense of who I'm working with. You're so well known in this industry, but not a lot is actually known about you."

"I don't really like my shit out there for everyone to see." We start to laugh at that bad analogy. "You're the same way."

"I'm constantly worried someone will hurt me. I've had so many close calls. If I knew how dangerous this industry could get, I never would have done it. Now I feel trapped. I want out before I get pregnant, or get some disease, or god forbid end up in some alley, but I don't have that option right now. Not until the bills stop."

"How much do you need?"

She clams up to my question. "You should go get some lunch."

"Do you want anything?"

"I better not. I'm afraid I might throw up when you're forcing me to face fuck you." Her eyes shift side to side. "That was a joke."

"It's not funny. I'm sorry, but I won't do this to someone. Especially, not to you."

"Negan, wait."

As she grabs my hand as if it's going to keep me from walking out, something just takes over me. I brace both sides of the bed on either side of her hips and press my lips to hers.

She's shy to return my kiss as her cheeks flush.

When she doesn't pull away, I take it as a sign to keep going. I'm not one for kissing. It's awkward and way too fucking intimate, but I enjoy this. Enjoy my tongue sweeping against hers. Enjoy the struggle for power to see which is really in charge. Not that I'll admit it's her. I'm putty for a woman that doesn't realize the hold she has on me. "Tell me your name."

"Dixon."

"Try again."

"...I'm scared."

"Don't you want  **your** name to leave my lips? Your actual name."

She doesn't hesitate this time. "It's Remy."

"What?"

"Remy. Like… my name is Remy."

"Fucking not what I meant, but, alright," I grin. I stretch over her, careful not to crush her small frame. I've never done this vanilla fuckery before, but there's a part of it I don't mind. To show her that we're not all a bunch of depraved fucks. I mean, there is no denying that I am, in fact, a depraved fuck and I would fuck her goddamn brains out, but I find this enjoyable. Maybe because it's her, because of how long I've wanted this woman.

"You don't know how badly I want you."

How badly she wants me? "I have an idea of how much. After all, I told you why I'm doing this." She already has the upper hand on me when she starts undoing my pants. Hell yes I want to fuck her but not this fast! Instead, I tease her which doesn't go over well. This woman has even less patience than I do.

She slides from the bed frustrated, then snaps as she points at the edge of it.

"Did you just fucking snap your fingers at me?"

"Maybe this will help?" She tugs some of my shirt up to expose herself, moving her hand down between her legs.

"You filthy fuck. Coaxing me into doing what you want."

"Yeah, but, Negan," she moans, "it's working."

Indeed it is. I'll be her bitch. Her cute little hands on my cock make it look even bigger. I love that she uses both to jerk me off with. I'm such a sick bastard, but I don't even care when those hands are replaced with her warm mouth. I force my cock harder into her mouth, holding her hair in some messy ponytail. "Look at me."

She gasps for a breath when I pop from her mouth, but greedily goes back for it.

"Fuck," I hiss. Ok, so this is a little fucked up considering earlier, but she is so fucking eager for that dick. Who am I to deny her?

"I know just what gets you hard."

"I'm pretty fucking hard now," I smirk. Fuck, of all the things she could have done, she starts dancing and grinding against my leg. I don't know what it is about a striptease that gets me going but she's right because the veins start to strain I'm so fucking hard. She sways her hips seductively, slowly easing off my shirt in the most sexual fucking way. Fuck! "Woman, I might be in fucking love."

She gets between my legs, running her hands up my thighs. "I just really want to please you so that maybe you'll fuck me again."

Fuck, fuck. "You can't talk like that, or I'm going to make a mess on that pretty face." So what does she fucking do?

Licks up the side of my cock, staring up at me with those eyes as if she's so fucking innocent. "I don't mind."

"Come sit on my lap. Let me finger that tight little cunt."

My shirt pools around her feet before she steps from it and is on my lap. She sits so her back is to my chest. "However you want me, Negan."

Shit, I've never been with a woman so eager to please me.

"Yeah," she moans, moving her legs farther apart. Her fingers curl around my bicep as trusting eyes watch my depraved fingers turn against smooth skin.

I love this position. Her back against my chest and her legs spread. Cupping one of her perky tits as my other hand assaults her wet heat. This woman becomes mine so easily. Losing any reserves quickly.

Her chest is flushed as her breathing becomes erratic. She is so close, so aroused, that if I touch my finger to her she'll come and that's exactly what I want because she's going to become so frustrated that she'll take it from me. She mounts me and rides my mouth. "Yes! Eat it," she cries, bracing the wall as she grinds against my mouth.

I ease two fingers in her as she finds a release I know this entire house heard.

She tightens around my fingers, riding them furiously. "Fuck, Negan."

My cock stiffens when my name leaves that sweet mouth. I move out from under her because I want this woman on her knees. "You fucking like that?" When she nods, my hand comes down hard on her ass. She refuses to do anal but I'm going to show her why I am the king. "Move that ass up." I fucking hate rubbers but put one on only because I still want to fuck her when I'm done. What arousal between her legs I didn't lap up I put to good use.

She moans in protest. "No."

I ease inside her innocence and her no turns into a moan. "What's that?" As I pull her up so her back is against mine, I finger her clit, touching my lips to her ear. "You like belonging to me?"

"Yes!"

I hold my grip tighter against her throat, giving a deep thrust. "I'm going to finger you until you come. Do you understand me?" I correct her with another smack to her ass when I'm told no. "Try again."

"Yes, Negan."

"I love it when you say my name like some bitch in heat while I fuck your tight little ass." I grit my teeth in agony when her fingernails dig into the back of my nape. I'm not really all that turned on by loud women. Yeah, I know. What the fuckity? It always sounds fake, but I'm thankful for any sound that leaves her mouth. I take my fingers away from her just long enough to give her a sharp swat to her ass. This kinky fuck, because that does it and I'm awarded the sounds of her sweet release. I rip this bastard from myself, grinning down at her out of breath.

"It was so good, Negan."

"I told you. Turn over." I smack my cock against her clit a few times, before just easing the tip in some. "Fuck. You're so fucking wet."

"I'm always this wet thinking about you inside me."

Can I not get one up on this woman? I've never fucked anyone that's been this into me. Of all the times I have fantasized about this moment, it's always been me being this smooth motherfucker and taking it slow. But that just ain't me. It's a wonder how I haven't blown my load yet when I bury myself deep inside this woman. Can I be any more pathetic? Oh, Christ, think of something else so you can retain some type of dignity. Ok, um, that walking undead show I watched on television the other day. Rotting flesh. People getting their limbs hacked off.

"Negan, harder."

What the fuck am I doing? I've waited two years for this moment and I'm not about to put myself in some dumbass television show. Which, if we want to get technical, that's not even how an undead outbreak would-

"Negan!"

Oh, right. "I want you nice and frustrated. Just to show you how fucking crazy you've make me all these years." When she starts to play with herself, I pin those wrists to the bed. My thrusts become agonizingly slow. You know, she looks pretty goddamn fuckable like this. Biting her lip in frustration. Her back arching to try and accept anything I'll give her.

"Please," she whimpers. "Please fuck me."

Nah. I think I'll keep this fuckery up a bit more which is stupid because I know we don't have much time left. "You gonna be good?" I ease up on her wrists, letting them go.

"You're so full of shit. Like you'd want some good girl. That word isn't even in your vocabulary. Now, fuck me, Negan."

I give her a devilish laugh. "Be careful what you ask for."

"I swear, the only thing your mouth is good for is to use between my legs."

I'm honestly surprised it took her almost an hour to realize that. My eyes become heavy when her fingertips trace all the contours of my arms and up to my shoulders. Maybe she sensed I'm really about to give it to her and is just looking for something to hold onto.

She brings her knees up to accommodate me with the sultriest moan.

I watch in anticipation each time her tits bounce as she meets my thrusts.

Remy seems embarrassed by their size as she tries to cover them.

"Don't make me pin your wrists to the bed again. Damn, woman, have some confidence." I didn't mean for her to play with them but if that's what gives her the confidence, fuck yes. My face ends up right between them. Fucking titty heaven right here. I nip softly at her sensitive skin, sending goosebumps all over her pale skin before taking one of those little peaks between my lips. When my eyes move up to hers, she's staring back at me with this vulnerable look. Like she'd never truly been satisfied before.

I'm given a smile.

I still my thrusts, taking this woman in, then reclaim her lips. Her chest skimming against mine turns me on so fucking much as I start to pick up the pace. I sure wasn't thinking about bad television shows anymore feeling her clench around me. "Fuck," I hiss.

Every place her hands roam on me only get her more excited. Cause her to push back a little hard against me. "Negan," she moans.

"Fuck. Fuck, Remy, can I come in you?"

"Yes!"

Shit, fuck, to be able to find my release inside her warm heat is something I fantasize about every time I empty into someone that isn't her. Harsh groans leave my lips against hers, only sending her into an even bigger frenzy.

Her dazed expression follows complete immobility.

I hold her by the hips, moving her down. "We're not done yet." Courtesy of this interview I read once, I have the advantage of knowing what turns her on, too, and when asked what was something she wanted to film but hadn't, this was one of those things.

"Negan!"

My tongue assaults her wet cunt, lapping up the mess I've made that runs out on the bed. I push apart her legs more so my tongue can trail against every perfect sensitive spot. Even that fucking smooth pink pearl that awards me the impressions of her nails on my forearms. "Finger yourself. Show me who you belong to when I see it drip down your skin."

Her slender fingers move between her legs before one eases inside her.

"Fucking lick it off." As her tongue goes up her index finger, so does mine.

She moans in pleasure, her eyes rolling back in her head.

Yes, I take pride in turning this woman on. Fuck, do I ever. I wipe my chin, waiting for her eyes to open before I lick off whatever is on my hand.

She shoves my hand away, cleaning the rest of my chin for me.

Christ, this woman. This woman is un-fucking-believable. If I could possibly fuck her again, I would.

"I've never had sex for my own pleasure."

"The pleasure was all mine."

What we fail to realize is that the camera is still on. Our names were changed but that was it and it was in production the following week. To this day, it's the highest grossing, highest viewed porn there is. I don't know how because it was all shot from a single camera with no angles whatsoever. Maybe because there was actual emotion in it. Whatever the reason, Remy didn't have to work again which made me a very happy fuck knowing she wasn't fucking any other dudes.

Truthfully, the film really bothered me being out there for everyone to see our most private moments because that was something I thought was just reserved for Remy. Go figure it'd be the fluffy bullshit I was most worried over compared to the kinky filthy fuckery. Which I still fire one off to every now and then.

Remy and I moved in together the following year after her mom went into remission and was strong enough to be on her own. Christ, who would have thought things would turn out this way? I sure didn't. My whole reason to get into porn was my reason to get out.

"Hey, old man. Look what I found." The stockings from Remy's first film dangle off her fingers.

I unzip my pants with a moan as my teeth scrape across my bottom lip. "Why don't you be a good little girl and come rub them on my perverted cock." Fuck. I don't even last eight seconds.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading. If you liked this, I have a bunch more Negan stuff! Reviews are always appreciated :D**


End file.
